


ily supreme court

by dandelionway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal, destiel drabble, kind of, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionway/pseuds/dandelionway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is so very happy, and Castiel doesn't care about the reason, until suddenly he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ily supreme court

**Author's Note:**

> so happy right now guys  
> <3 6/26/15 <3

Dean has been inexplicably happy all day. For starters, the first time Castiel sees Dean this morning, Dean actually _skips_ into the kitchen, makes breakfast for everyone, and then hugs him and Sam. And then skips right back out, a plate of bacon and eggs in hand. Cas and Sam are left staring at each other in confusion.

The next time Cas sees Dean, it’s in the garage. He’s bringing Dean a turkey sandwich because he knows Dean likes to take a million breaks while he’s working on the impala. When Dean sees him with the sandwich, his face breaks out in a grin and claps Cas good naturedly on the back.

Now, Cas isn’t complaining about Dean’s sudden change in mood. The mark business has had him in terrible spirits lately, and it’s been great to see him so happy. Cas has admittedly been staying near Dean, going to the rooms of the bunker that Dean usually goes to. It’s not often that Dean is this happy, and Castiel wants to experience as much of it as he can. Dean’s mood is infectious to both him and Sam. Cas has heard Sam whistling about five different songs throughout the day, which he only does when he’s completely stress free.

Just because he can, Castiel stays with Dean after he gives him the sandwich. He watches Dean go under Baby’s hood, and then fix things underneath, clean the inside, and then check over everything again when he’s done. Dean is humming songs quietly throughout, either Metallica or Led Zepplin or ACDC, Castiel isn’t yet able to distinguish them.

“So,” Cas starts when Dean turns to him with a lazy smile, finally done with his car. “Is there a reason that you are so happy today?” He’s been refraining from asking him this question all day, in fear that Dean will be snapped out of his mood (Dean is pretty finicky). Dean half shrugs, half shakes his head, still smiling.

“I don’t know, Cas. It’s just a good day,” he says, coming to sit next to Castiel on the bench. Castiel turns his head to look at Dean.

“Okay.”

 Cas is in the bunker’s library, reading with Sam, when Dean comes in—or rather, skips in—and then stands, Peter Pan style, with his hands on his hips.

“Sam, Cas. Let’s go to a movie!” Castiel and Sam exchange wary looks.

“Um. What?” Sam says.

“A _movie,_ Sam! We haven’t gone to one in forever.”

“I’ve never gone to one,” Cas pipes up. He’d usually leave this between Sam and Dean, but he’ll admit, he does kind of want to go to the theatre. Dean looks like Cas lit up the world.

“Cas has never gone to the movies, Sam! We have to go now.” Sam shrugs.

“I mean, okay. Um. Let’s go?” Dean’s smile becomes impossibly wider, and Cas and Sam find themselves smiling in return.

The movie is action-packed and exciting, and Castiel finds himself glued to the screen, so to speak. During the comic relief, Sam has the loudest laughter, and Dean seems happy that Sam and Cas are happy.

After the movie ends, Sam and Dean stay firmly rooted in their seats like it’s mandatory tradition, and they wait out the credits. Unfortunately, there’s nothing after the credits, but Castiel does get the pleasure of seeing a popcorn fight between the two brothers.

On the ride home, the impala’s engine runs smoother than it has in a long time.

Once parked in the garage, Sam runs inside faster than Cas thought a man of his size could go, because he has to pee. Dean laughs and gets out quickly so he can open the door for Cas. He gives Dean a slightly confused look, but Dean just shrugs again.

Before he opens the front door, Dean stops and turns to Cas. He’s biting his lip and he looks beautiful in the dark night.

“Dean,” Cas says seriously. “I would like to kiss you now, if that is okay with you.” Dean laughs, which is not the reaction that Cas was looking for.

“Cas! I was going to kiss you! Like a surprise.” Dean fakes being upset. “You ruined this man,” he says, but he’s still smiling.

“Sorry.” But he’s really not.

Dean bites his lip again. “It’s okay.” And then he leans down and kisses Cas, and it’s the best kiss he’s ever had. When Dean leans away, his eyes are bright and a little misty.

“Cas, you wanna know why I was so happy today?” Cas nods. “Well, I was watching the news today, and um. Well, the Supreme Court decided that dudes could marry in every state, and well.” He ducks his head, embarrassed.

“Would you like to get married, Dean?” Dean laughs again.

“Well, I think we should probably start dating first, right?” He kisses Cas’s cheek. “But yeah. I think we should.”

The minute they open the front door, Sam yells, “DEAN I CAN BE YOUR MAID OF HONOR, RIGHT?!”


End file.
